


Il fiore si nasconde nell’erba, ma il vento sparge il suo profumo

by Mokochan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan
Summary: #1. Margherita – M’ama o non m’ama?Il tono era allegro e un po’ dolce e Hinata, sfiorando i petali di una di quelle margherite, si beò di quel suono ormai così familiare.«Sono bellissime, Naruto-kun.»• Post The Last• Partecipa alla challenge Una parola per mille emozioni indetta da _Nede sul forum di EFP.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	Il fiore si nasconde nell’erba, ma il vento sparge il suo profumo

Il cielo limpido che la sovrastava era calmo, nuvole sparse lo tingevano di bianco, forme buffe immerse in un azzurro sconfinato.  
Hinata allargò le braccia e chiuse gli occhi, il viso carezzato dai fili d’erba del prato su cui era sdraiata, attorno a sé il vivace suono di cicale in festa. Il terreno era bollente, ma tirava una brezza fresca che smorzava la sfibrante calura estiva, dando sollievo alla pelle colpita dai raggi di un sole che tutto era tranne che clemente. Poco lontano si udiva l’abbaiare energico di Akamaru, intento probabilmente a correre verso qualunque insetto gli passasse davanti, come aveva fatto quando si erano fermati lì, nemmeno un’ora prima, per recuperare le forze.  
«Certo che ne ha di energie» commentò Naruto, interrompendo quelle considerazioni.  
Hinata aprì gli occhi, contenta di sentire la sua voce, e quando incontrò il suo sguardo azzurro non poté evitare di paragonarlo al colore del cielo.  
Il ragazzo le si sedette accanto e allungò una mano per sistemarle la frangia che le copriva disordinata la fronte sudata; il calore delle sue dita le diede i brividi, scaldandola come nemmeno il sole avrebbe mai potuto fare.  
«Oh, dimenticavo, ho un regalo per te!»  
Naruto allungò l’altra mano e bianco, verde e oro si fusero davanti agli occhi di Hinata, per poi tornare separati, ognuno al proprio posto.  
 _Margherite._  
Meravigliata, Hinata si tirò su a sedere interrompendo le carezze di Naruto, che abbassò il braccio controvoglia, e prese quel piccolo regalo floreale mentre un rossore incontrollabile le imporporava le guance.  
Naruto invece si sdraiò emettendo un sonoro sbadiglio, le braccia sotto la testa per fare da cuscino, gli occhi chiusi. «Le ho trovate qui vicino, così ho pensato che potessero piacerti» disse poi, sollevando una palpebra per osservarla.  
Il tono era allegro e un po’ dolce e Hinata, sfiorando i petali di una di quelle margherite, si beò di quel suono ormai così familiare.  
«Sono bellissime, Naruto-kun.»  
Il giovane ridacchiò. «Forse non sono come le rose che vendono gli Yamanaka, ma la natura offre solo questo…»  
Come se lei avesse voluto delle rose.  
Scuotendo il capo, la principessa degli Hyuuga si chinò su di lui e gli sfiorò una guancia con le labbra. «Mi piace quello che offre la natura.»  
Naruto le scoccò un sorriso e fece scivolare una mano tra i suoi capelli corvini, sistemandole distrattamente una ciocca dietro l’orecchio, il palmo che le sfiorava appena la guancia. Fu solo quando la mano premette con maggior consapevolezza che Hinata si rese conto che non era stata l’unica a notare quel contatto – _gli occhi di Naruto risplendevano maliziosi per lei._  
Bastava così poco per stordirla?  
«M’ama o non m’ama?» le sfuggì in un sospiro, le margherite abbandonate in grembo, in attesa di una risposta.  
E Naruto, ridendo e attirandola a sé, esclamò: «Certo che ti amo, Hinata!»  
Non c’era bisogno di strappare nessun petalo.  
 _M’ama._   
  
  
  


** 『480 parole | Prompt: Margherita ‘M’ama o non m’ama?’ | [Una parola per mille emozioni Challenge](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/d/11068632/Una-parola-per-mille-emozioni-Naruto-Dragon-Ball-Challenge-/discussione.aspx) 』 **


End file.
